Goodbye
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: I have finally decided to leave Fanfictonia, much to the displeasure of everyone. I have told the pets they have 7 days to stop me. With the help of the newest PenWork, and all my friends, can they pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

I wheeled my suitcase into the Day Camp. My grey scarf blew in the soft wind. My dark trenchcoat and fedora blowing with it. My face was one of downcast. Writer was on my suitcase, his look matching mine.

"PetShop, what's wrong," Russell asked.

"Yeah and why do you have your suitcase," Sunil asked. By now, all the pets were asking what was wrong.

Buttercream had hopped through the hole in the wall.

"Heysie-waysie!"

Writer looked up at her, tears in his eyes. He jumped off my suitcase and ran over to her. He grabbed her by the paw, dipped her, and gave her the deepest kiss he ever had. He let her up and hugged her.

"Goodbye."

He returned to my suitcase, now shedding tears.

"Goodbye? What he mean goodbye," Buttercream asked.

I helped up two tickets. Two one-way tickets.

"What ?! You're leaving," Vinnie asked.

I looked up, tears spiraling from my eyes. I uttered one word.

"Goodbye."

I turned to leave, wheeling my suitcase behind me. I left the day camp area. The pets eyes were welling with tears.

"PetShopPenWork leaving," Pepper said.

"We all know who this is gonna take the biggest tole on," Minka said.

"HyperMonica."

They all nodded. That's when Penny walked over and picked up a note.

"Guys look! I think PetShop left this note!"

The pets stormed over to the panda, as she read the note aloud.

"Hello, my pet friends. If you're reading this, it means that I have finally said goodbye. I have chosen this month to leave for one reason and one reason only. For this reason, you must check the calendar. You have a week to try stop my move from Fanfictonia, but this will be hard for I have already made up my mind. Happy Anniversary, PSPW."

"Happy Aniversary," Zoe asked.

Russell walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall. He began scanning the paper. He let out a loud gasp.

"What is it Russell," Pepper asked.

"It's the anniversary of when PenWork moved to Fanfictonia in a week!"

"Woohoo and uh-oh," Minka said.

"We've got to stop this move."

A/N: 7


	2. Chapter 2

"**_WHAT_**?!"

Monica was at my door. She was on her knees, eyes welling with tears.

"What do you mean you're leaving?!"

"Monica, you're the new PenWork! There is only room for one PenWork or PetShop in each Fanfictonia District! Petsburg is your main district!"

"Then I'll-"

"No, you won't. You are not, and I repeat, _are not_ going anywhere! I'm gonna return to America and you're gonna stay here! But, because I love you like a sister, I'll give you until April 17th to try to convince me."

Monica's eyes welled with tears again. How in the world was she gonna do that?

"But-but, please-"

"Monica, if you're hearing this, it means I've up and left. Please don't make a big scene, just accept it. It's not death."

I patted her head and walked back inside my house. Monica stared at my door for several seconds, before banging her head on the door. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"But I don't want you to go."

Monica's eyes suddenly lit up, as she lifted her head from my green door.

"I got it!"

* * *

A/N: 6


	3. Chapter 3

Monica burst through the doors of Littlest Pet Shop.

"Oh! Hello, Mon-"

"No time for talk! PetShopPenWork trying to leave!"

Monica zipped past Mrs. Twombly and into the day camp. When she entered, she heard her own voice.

"Sonic Boom! Cool!"

Monica pulled out a clipboard.

"Cool Things l've Done In Times Of Distress."

She checked off "Sonic Boom," and put the clip away. She cleared her throat.

"Guys! PetShopPenWork is trying to leave."

"We know, it's terrible," Penny Ling said.

"If she leaves, who's going to write silly stories about our adventures," Sunil asked.

"We all remember her first three stories," Vinnie said.

"And her gender-swapped versions of us," Pepper said.

"Russla and/or Rachel. She liked both," Russell said.

"Vicky," Vinnie said.

"Sunny," Sunil said.

"Zicker," Zoe said.

"Lenny Ling," Penny Ling said.

"Peter," Pepper said.

"And Michael," Minka said.

Everyone let out a sigh. Then Monica perked up.

"That's why I need your help."

Everyone looked up at Monica. She was standing strong. She walked over to the computer and logged in to. She began typing. She hit "Post Story," and stood up.

"What do you write," Minka asked.

"Hopefully something that will work."

A/N: 5


	4. Chapter 4

Monica and the pets were sitting in a circle, think of ideas. Then everyone heard a *ding*.

Knowing how Monica can defy all laws of physics, they looked at her. Indeed, she did have a light bulb over her head.

"I got it!"

Monica ran the very back of the pet shop. She began digging behind the toy box.

"Aha! Got it!"

She pulled out her prize.

"Your idea is Wander's hat," Russell asked. Monica held the Hat from Wander over Yonder, my favorite show.

"No, not entirely."

Monica blew on the hat.

"Wander over Yonder is PetShop's favorite show. This was intended to be her birthday gift, but this is more important."

The pets all smiled. They now got Monica's plan.

"So if we give PenWork gifts, she might stay," Pepper asked.

Monica nodded. Then turned serious.

"But we're gonna need a little more."

Monica pulled a giant poster board from behind her back. This confused Russell, greatly.

"Physics really don't apply to you, do they?"

"Not at all!"

Monica set the board on the ground. She poured markers everywhere. She grabbed the green marker.

"Help Stop PetShopPenWork's Move," was written at the top.

* * *

A/N: 4


	5. Chapter 5

"Write your names!"

The pets nodded and grabbed a marker.

"Minka. No real big stuff."

Minka nodded and stuck to drawing small pictures around her name.

Russell drew his name with writing supplies around.

Sunil drew magician stuff, such as puffs of smoke and a wand.

Vinnie drew tap dancing shoes.

Penny Ling drew ribbons and Chinese symbols.

Pepper drew rubber chickens.

Zoe drew music notes and microphones.

Minka drew splash of paint.

Monica smiled. She knew this would work.

"At least I hope it does."

Monica picked the board, the 7 pets on it.

"To Petsburg!"

Monica's leg sped up until they couldn't be seen. She blasted out the door. She was heading for Petsburg.

A/N: 3


	6. Chapter 6

The pets were hanging on for dear live as Monica sped down the street. She saw her target and stopped.

Just stopped.

She rocked back and forth before stopping completely. She was in front of the Petsburg bulletin board. She placed the giant white cardboard on it. She back up and smiled at her work.

"I really hope this works!"

A/N: 2


	7. Chapter 7

Monica walked outside toward the bulletin. She gasped.

Names and designs littered the board.

"I can't believe it."

She was about to say something else when she saw me walk out and lock my door. Writer was on my shoulder. I wheeled my suitcase behind my bike. I hopped on it and began riding away. Monica gasped. She climbed on a box. She took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

Hundreds of people groggily opened their doors and walked over to where Monica was.

"What is it," Collin asked.

"We all have 56 minutes to get to the airport! Grab your bikes or your motorcycles! Carpool if you have to! Just go, go, go!"

Instantly, everyone ran to their garages. Bikes, motorcycles, mopeds, and any other type of transportation was pulled out onto the street. Monica tied balloons to each handlebar and mirror. She had the board.

"Let's go!"

And with that everyone rode off!

"We cat let PetShopPenWork see us," Monica shouted back.

She saw me and turned left. Everyone reared to follow. Monica watched me ride down the sidewalk.

"Step on it!"

Everyone sped up, threading the needle as they swerved through the streets of downtown city. The honks of cars and wail of police cars didn't break anyone's focus.

"Pull over," the police sirens blared.

Monica merely pedal faster, her friends behind her. Monica saw me stopping at a stand for a hotdog. She sped past. The ground rumbled and I turned around. I saw nothing.

"What was that?"

Writer and the stand guy shrugged.

"It's the airport!"

Monica skidded to a stop, causing a few crashes. She untied the balloons from her handle bars.

"Come on!"

Everyone untied what balloons they had and followed Monica. Monica dashed to the Service stand.

"What gate is the plane heading for USA?"

The attendant was about to answer then she saw the mess of people and balloons.

"Well?"

"G-gate 7."

Monica thanked her and ran over to the gate. She set up the board, everyone tying balloons it and the floor.

"I hope this works."

A/N: 1


	8. Good End

I wheeled my bike into the airport, the tickets in mouth.

"You know you'll turn into thin air if I leave right," I asked.

Writer nodded, knowing his fate. I kissed his cheek, maybe for the last time. I walked toward the Service Desk.

"Gate 7, please."

The attendant pointed in the direction. I thanked him silently and turned around to leave.

But I ran into a balloon instead.

I pushed the bloated plastic from my face and gasped when I opened my eyes. At least a 1/3 Petsburg was there. Even a few people I didn't know were there. But it was quite a lot.

And Monica kneeling in the middle.

She was holding a board filled with names and designed.

"We don't know if you've completely made up your mind yet, but if you have, we wish you the best of luck."

Monica pressed a button and "It Won't Be Long Till I See You Again," started playing. I looked at everyone, tears swelling in my eyes.

"You did this all for me?"

Everyone nodded. I began crying. I ran up and hugged Monica.

"I'll stay if I mean that much to you."

Monica hugged me back then smiled huge. But, your smile soon faded.

"But, one PetShop per district." I let go and backed away.

"Call me Personality Soup."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Monica jumped into my arms.

"Never leave again."

"I swear. I won't."


End file.
